


[CLex][Smallville]绑架

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [44]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “喜欢吗？哥哥。”跨坐在哥哥腰上欢快地律动着的Clark Luthor，狠狠地夹射了Lex Luthor。
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Clark Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex][Smallville]绑架

[CLex][Smallville]绑架  
Kidnap  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Luthor

绑架  
某年某月某一天。  
Lex被绑架了。  
作为一个 Luthor，作为一个事故易发体质，Lex早就习惯了时不时的被绑架。  
所以他准备不动声色地先稳住绑匪，再伺机逃脱。  
但是绑匪却没有给他这个机会，他被蒙住双眼、塞住嘴巴，四肢被牢牢地绑住，无法逃脱。  
只是绑匪，倒也没折磨他，而是——

Lex感觉有人小心翼翼地解开了自己的裤子，然后就是一个温暖的挑逗与湿热的舔舐。。。。  
金销玉融。  
虽然销魂彻骨，但是Lex却并不舒爽。  
Lex喜欢将一切掌握在自己手中，一切以自己为主动，包括性也是如此。  
在一番尴尬而又充满屈辱的高潮后，那人离开了。

许久，Lex终于听到了Clark那熟悉而又充满担忧的呼唤由远及近传来，接着脚步越来越近。。。。。  
最终，Clark解救了Lex，又一次。

Clark担忧地询问着Lex的境况，但是Lex并不想再次回忆之前的屈辱，顾左右而言他地打发了Clark。  
虽然如此，Lex还是留了个心眼，暗中派人调查。  
他发誓要抓住那个混蛋，让他受尽痛苦而死！  
但是却，一无所获。  
之后便是风平浪静。

没想到平静的日子没过多久，又一次故态复萌。  
故技重施的那个混蛋，再一次绑架了Lex。  
而且这一次，那人明显胆大了很多。

在一番舔舐之后，Lex感觉那人跨坐到了自己身上，夹住自己的腰肢，疯狂律动。  
情欲的气息铺面而来，饱受屈辱的Lex发誓，待他逃出生天后，一定不会放过那个混蛋！  
抵死缠绵。  
痴痴缠缠中，Lex感觉有股奇怪而又熟悉的触感，抚摸着自己的面颊。  
那人拔出了塞在Lex口中的破布，在Lex发出声音前吻住了他，拼命地吮吸，乱海翻腾下，Lex感觉自己快要窒息！  
终于，那人放过了Lex的双唇，转而细含他的耳垂。  
重新获得氧气的Lex，在深呼吸后，禁不住破口大骂！  
然而，即便Lex如何口出秽言，那人始终牢牢地缠住他的腰肢，愈演愈烈。。。。  
春风一度。  
最终，在一番云销雨霁的缠绵后，那人解开了蒙住Lex双眼的布条。

光明再次来临，而赫然呈现在Lex眼前的，竟然是一览无余的Clark！  
Lex震惊！  
事情现在一目了然，回想着Clark平时注视自己的暧昧的目光，再联系此时此刻的境况，Lex很快得出了结论：  
想必Clark早就喜欢上了Lex，想要与他共赴巫山云雨。但是因为家庭、因为性格、因为环境等等一切复杂的缘由，Clark无法向Lex开口自荐枕席。按耐不住、饥渴万分的Clark，索性铤而走险，不惜搞出一场荒唐闹剧！

虽然很是生气，但是那是Clark啊。。。。  
Lex不由得兴奋起来。  
虽然被绑住了四肢，Lex还是努力地配合着向上挺进冲刺，主动迎合。

“喜欢吗？哥哥。”跨坐在哥哥腰上欢快地律动着的Clark Luthor，狠狠地夹射了Lex Luthor。


End file.
